Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.80\times 10^{1})\times (2.00\times 10^{2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.80\times 2.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 3.6 \times 10^{1\,+\,2}$ $= 3.6 \times 10^{3}$